Not what it seems
by RozaDaCrazy
Summary: rose and Christian get accused of cheating they are put out become famous rose had a baby named jessica 5 years later lissa has council business and has to saty with rose which includes dimitri ...
1. Chapter 1

Okay Rose and Dmitri are together and so are Lissa and Christian…Rose and Christian become closer friends they hang out…he decides to pope the question ask for rose help then they fall asleep on the couch…Lissa and dimitri come and see and say they hate them and tell them to leave….

Rose pov

We just got off stage when I thought I saw two familiar faces in the crowd I dismissed it immediately I was probably seeing things…..Then my five year old daughter ran on stage and started to sing . I thought it was adorable then Christian came out and carried her away I thought it was hilarious. Her name is Jessica and Christian and I have been a family for five years. Lissa and Dimitri thought Christian and I were cheating I steel remember the day it was five years ago but we have grown up and that has a lot to do with Jessica. Christian still misses Lissa I feel the same about Dimitri. But ever since then Christian and I have been famous in the real world.

**Flashback**

I woke up to the smell of blue berries and went into my kitchen and then I remembered Christian came over to discuss the proposal,

"Hello Pyro I would hurt you for waking me up but since you're making me food you will only get a mild beat down.'

"Ha-ha very funny Rose but if you eat first you wont want to catch me because the food is so good."

"You want to bet?'

'Yup" and before I can push out my next retort he stuffed a pancake in my mouth

"How much were you betting" he asked to cocky for my liking

"I have tasted better but maybe I should try some more just to be sure."

"Only if you promise not to beat me up"

That made me happy "okay" I said all cherry

"Okay" he asked confused

"Yup I wont beat you up I will beat you down"

Then he was scared "ok he said I will make you some eggs if you don't come into physical contact with me"

I took this moment to beat him and pin him. But that is where everything went wrong I was on top of him and only had on shorts so it was an awkward situation when Lissa came running in with exciting new and Dimitri behind her looking for me. I needed no bond t know what they were thinking it was written all over there face. "Rose how could you "

At first I was confused into I realized what they saw.

'Oh sorry I was just putting Pyro in his place. Christian got up all flustered since he just got beat up by a sleepy Rose

"When did putting you in your place involve you cheating?"

"What" Christian and I say together but before she let us explain she told us to get out I tried to talk to Dimitri but he refused to look at me. So Christian and I left court since we couldn't be with the people we loved.

**End of flash back**

I was brought out of my trance by Jessica yanking on my hand saying "Daddy says its time to go."

"Tell him we have to sign autographs" though she was only five she was really smart but to much like me at times.

Then Christian started walking over to me with a please say it isn't so look on his face I was going to say sorry to repot it but its true, instead I said "Take Jessica to Rhonda" "Sweet" he yells he comes back later and says "Rhonda wants to know where to go and what car to take" I thought about for a second then decDied

"Tell her to pick the friends Jessica wants and let them have a sleep over at the lake house and she can take a limo. Also get everyone a gift but don't go over 3 thousand no matter what Jessica wants got it"

"Yea but then how are we going to get home"

"We are going to take the hummer" I say it as though it's the obvious thing in the world.

"K lets go"

We get to the car and of course there is a huge fight over the keys.

"I'm driving"

"No you are not I don't plan on dying today"

"I'm not that bad"

'You kind of are Rose' says Mike Jake Sage and Monica

"Whatever ya'll just don't like to have fun "

"Whatever you say Rose as long as we make it home tonight I still want to party."

Jake Mike Sage and Monica all stay at the same house as Christian and I

When we got back our house was popping. I went up to sing when my eyes meet some light green ones. I took a good look and saw it was Adrian

"Little dhampir" he mouths knowing I wouldn't be able to hear him

I jump off stage and run to him on my way there I bump into a man he turns around and I mumble an apology but then the sent hits mar. Oh my goodness says it isn't so I look up and see my 6'7 Russian in all his glory. Fear rises in me until I realize who I am 'Dimitri what are you doing here' I ask

"Guardian Hathaway' he nods I am a guardian but it seems not to count because I', Christian's guardian.

'Answer my question" I yell not happy at all to have him in my house.

"We need to talk-"

"About?" I asked before he could finish

"The princess has some official business here for a couple of months and she requires a place to stay"

He didn't just come in here and say I have to let Lissa live her any hold "And what if I say no guardian will come and take you to prison because you are promised to serve them.

Before I can hurt dimitri Christian comes and holds my arm restraining me but I can see what dimitri thinks of it " Congrads on your relationship I will get the princess to move in and we ask that you stop your party for rest and because it is very distracting.

Before I could speak Christian said "dimitri get out of her face before she hit u" I think he doubted it but christian was fully aware of what I am capable of. Because I was depressed now I went and told everyone the party was over. I went and changed into something comfortable I didn't speak to Dimitri after. I cried and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I smiled to myself knowing they were my favorite kind. I jumped out of bed without putting any clothes on. I had on some basketball short and a sports bra .I ran and tackled Christian because he would be surprised that I was u so early. I pinned him but he used it fire to scorch me and flipped me over we continued like this until I wanted some orange juice.

"Christian may I have some orange juice?" I asked with puppy dog eyes 

"Don't try that with me young lady" he play yelled as we did our usual father daughter roles. Also Christian was like my dad because he was financially smart. "Dad may I have some money I want to go shopping today?" He handed me my orange juice and then said 'Rose we have company remember?" he said I was totally and utterly confused what company is he referring to "What are you talking about Christian?" I asked confused

"Turn around." I slowly turned around and jumped and snapped like a snake

"What I thought that was a dream they cant be here I said as I stared into their green and brown eyes. Lissa rolled her eyes and said "I'm guessing you have the master bedroom?"

"Of course I do." I said while scoffing at her stupidity it's my house why wouldn't I have it 

"So I guess I will be staying there." She said more of a statement then a question. She was two steps away from getting slapped "no you will not your lucky enough not to be in the basement but I want you no where near Jessica. So you can stay out in the guess house that is farther down the path in the back yard." the door bell rung "Excuse me while I get that" I said actually glad for the interruption. I run to the door and there is Rhonda with my little angel. "Sorry Rose" she says as though she could lose her job "but my day off is today "Worst timing ever. "its ok " I said calmly though in the inside I was deciding whether to force her or triple her pay "Are you sure you cant keep her a little longer I will triple your pay" I said frantic She looked me over probably full of pity it seemed some war was going on inside her head get more money or help me be a better mom I'm guessing the better mom won since she said "Sorry Rose I really cant" I took my baby girl out of her hands said good bye and walked into the kitchen with the others Christian sees me with Jessica s he gets her food together. As soon as I put her down she runs to Christian and says "Daddy daddy I'm hungry can I have some pancakes?" She may be sweet but she was still my daughter and knew how to work the male race. Lisa and Dmitri's eyes want wide at the sight of Jessica calling Christian dad. I couldn't hold it in I laughed so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. With no kindness in her voice Lisa asked "Who is she?" Before I could yell at her Jessica turned a sharp glare on her and said "I'm Jessica and Jessica Hathaway. " Then I hear Lisa mumble something sounding like well she is a slut but before I could say something Jessica whaled " Mom when are they leaving the big Russian keeps staring at me and I don't like them" Christian and I laughed right out at that one and I said "Honey that isn't nice you shouldn't say that go apologize to lissa and Dimitri" she started to protest but then I said "if you don't you cant perform with us tonight" before I could even finish she was over apologizing to dimitri and lissa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks everyone for the great reviews I will try to make the dialogue a little clearer…I hope you all enjoy it's my first fanfict….**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the talented Richele Mead *****************************************************************_

"_**Mom what do I call the people you want me to apologize to?" Jessica asks in the most adorable voice.**_

"_**You are to call the man Guardian Belikov and the woman Princess." I said pained to know my daughter had to talk to her own father in formalities. Knowing this sparked anger and I and it had nothing to do with spirit.**_

_**But before I could express my new found anger Jessica was apologizing" I'm sorry Guardian Belikov and Princess for being rude."Running back to me she tried to whisper "Mommy can I go on stage with you tonight."**_

_**And to that I couldn't say no.**_

"_**Yes you can sweety I am very proud of you." And with that her eyes beamed. Having Christian and I proud of her made her feel older and more independent.**_

"_**Really Mommy "she asked proud of herself.**_

"_**Yes really" Christian pipes.**_

"_**Yay!" she yells clapping her hands.**_

"_**And your reward" Christian announces "Is a shopping spree to ToysRus"**_

_**Just because he was money smart didn't mean he didn't like to spoil us.**_

"_**Thanks daddy!" she yells and runs and gives him a big hug and kiss.**_

_**Then I pretend to pout 'till Christian sees me and asks "What's wrong?"**_

"_**I asked you earlier for some money to go to the mall." I say pouting like a spoiled teenager.**_

_**We laugh right out at my act till he goes in his wallet and pulls out a credit card **_

"_**Thanks Dad! " I say but before he gives it to me he looks at me seriously and says **_

"_**Rose"**_

"_**Yes" I answer innocently **_

"_**The limit is three thousand do you understand?" he says/**_

"_**Yes how much for Jess" I asked **_

"_**Four thousand" he says with a smirk on his face one I am about to rip off.**_

_**With no warning I pounce on him and pin him down not letting him up 'till he raises my limit.**_

"_**What did you say Christian" I asked him while sitting on top of him**_

"_**Off me rose or you will be sorry." he says actually believing the words coming out of his mouth.**_

"_**Nope" I say popping the 'p' "Jess ask Auntie Sage and Monica to get you ready for shopping ask if they want to go and make sure you knock before you go in because uncle Mike or Jake may be in there okay?" I ask her. She nodded her head rapidly. She ran up the stairs while I continued to hold Christian.**_

"_**Are you going to raise my limit dad" I ask Christian he says no again so I say.**_

"_**Dad you are going shopping with me. "And that is when I got my way and he raised my limit to six thousand. But I said it was too late and he still had to go.**_

"_**I love being powerful in this house" I say after I get off of him.**_

_**I go up stairs to get ready and go through my closet looking for something drop dead gorgeous. I think I'm going to find a date tonight. I take a nice warm shower that last about thirty minutes. I get out and put on my black strapless bra and black lacy panties. Then there is a knock at my door I open it to find Christian.**_

"_**What's up" I ask him **_

"_**I don't want to be near them rose" he says**_

"_**Neither do I but we have to deal" I say trying to hug him without get powder and lotion on him. **_

_**He leaves and I continue to become beautiful. I put on my favorite colors black and red. I have on a strapless long black and red shirt skinny led jeans with red boots that have a small centimeter heel. I grab my purse stake and other essentials and head down the steps on my way there I bumped into none other than Dimitri.**_

"_**Dimitri why are you up here" I ask the words not as scornful as I intended**_

"_**Christian gave us a room in this house." he says and has me wondering why I am not as pissed as I should be. **_

_**But to lost in his eyes to care I mumble an "Oh" bringing on an awkward silence.**_

_**And then he looks at my attire and his eyes all but fall out of his head.**_

"_**You look beautiful Rose "he blurts out and then grabs a lock of my hair that I left down. Not wanting to jump a way I stare into his eyes 'till I feel three pair of eyes on me. Dimitri and I turned to see Monica, Sage and Jessica.**_

_**Mumbling an "I have to go" to Dimitri I herd the girls into my room. **_

_**They didn't even give me two seconds before bombarding me with questions.**_

"_**Who is he? - Why does he look like Jess? - Who's the hotty?**_

_**Before they could ask anymore questions I said "hold it"**_

_**They both sat back while Jess just played by herself. She is so like her father sometimes all anti-social but she does have my attitude. Before launching into my story I made sure Jess wasn't listening.**_

"_**Ok that is Jess's real father but he doesn't know and we want to keep it that way."**_

"_**But Rose he is like a lot older than you and Jessica is five which makes you only twenty three how is that possible?" Sage asks**_

"_**Duh Sage it was forbidden love the reason you want to fall in love in the first place." Monica said I sometimes wonder what these girls would do without the other. We finished our conversation and headed down the stairs. They both looked at Dimitri with I'm guessing pity. Pity? Why on God's green earth are they feeling bad for him when I was the one who was wronged whatever.**_

"_**Ready to go Roza?" Dimitri asks me **_

_**I give him a confused look. What? "What do you mean Dimitri I am about to go shopping?"**_

_**He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Or he could have thought I was stupid but I don't think it was the latter. Then I was in Lissa's head. She was getting ready for shopping. She wanted to look really good in front of Christian. T**_

_**Hen I was brought back by Dimitri shaking me, his eyes filled with concern.**_

"_**You're going shopping with us." I stated**_

"_**Yes" he said Why were they going cant a girl have some peace.**_

_**Plastering a fake smile on my face I said we loved for them to come which was a total lie. In the limo I was in a very awkward position Dimitri on my right side Jess in my lap and Christian on my left. When we got to the mall thankfully my charge wanted to go shopping for Jess so we parted fairly quickly. When we walked in the toy store Jess only got a couple things because she wanted electronics. We walked in the electronic store and she bought almost everything and more a five year old could want. After we got jess stuff though we rain back into Dimitri and Lissa. The best part was we were on our way to Victoria Secret. They came in with us. I tried on my stuff and walked out if his eyes were big at the house that were humongous. I giggled which is not a trait I possess. I was looking in the mirror fixing my clothes to leave when behind me I saw Jess walk up to me. The beginning part I didn't here but I did here her ask.**_

"_**Are you the Dimitri guy who is my real dad" with those words I ran I ran hard and fast last thing I saw was Dimitri's eyes widening in shock. I ran so fsat I didn't evn notice that I bumped into….**_

_**What did you think I know it's a cliffy but its late. Review please I'm just asking for five more also if you want to be in the story tell me the basics of your character species age attitude what they like what they don't b or gf whatever criticism is welcome. Love you all good night ff….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks guys for the great reviews I feel all special…And thanks for the ideas it helps a lot and I think I figured it out and there will be a new character… Almost like rose. But she will be younger 'cause what fun is it if rose isn't steering someone in the wrong direction…..Lol… I hope you all enjoy…**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the talented Richele Mead *****************************************************************_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Are you the Dimitri guy who is my real dad" with those words I ran I ran hard and fast last thing I saw was Dimitri's eyes widening in shock. I ran so fast I didn't even notice that I bumped into….. Raven and Alexander Charge…. Raven and Alex I called him are siblings. It would be great to see them if my daughter didn't just tell her real father she was his daughter and Alex didn't ask if I wanted to go out two days ago and I said next time I saw him I would answer. True fully I was going to avoid him because I knew my heart wasn't in it because of Dimitri. But in all reality the boy was fine. He was about six foot five and he was dhampir which meant he had a great build, one I hoped to explore as soon as I got over Dimitri. He also had a sexy **_

_**British or English accent which if I wasn't attracted to a certain Russian would pull me in. He had shaggy brown hair that fail in his eyes like it used to happen to Mason but instead of Mason he had a tan complexion. Raven was well just say that Alex spent the other half of his time when not looking at me, training and partying with yours truly he was looking after her. He always teased me saying she gets it from you because she has known me since she was sixteen. He said she used to be calm but all I could do is laugh but the more she grows the more I see it. She is like my little sister I mentor her in Rose Hathaway style.**_

"_**Hey Rose!" Raven screams well at least it wasn't a squeal**_

"_**Hey raven hey Sexy Lexy" I say to them**_

_**He smirks and said "Rose I know you want to kiss me just admit it"**_

"_**Of course I want to kiss you" I tell him while kissing him right there. He was good at flirting so I always had to do something crazy.**_

"_**So do you want to go out to night" he asks I was going to decline but then I remembered what Jess did so I agreed.**_

"_**Sure but I have one problem." he smirks but before he can comment I say "and not my regular rose Hathaway problems"**_

_**Then an expression of mock horror was on his face and he says "Please don't say it's that time of the month I didn't plan on breaking bones today."**_

"_**Eww." I yell while I hit him. "No my ex-boyfriend is staying at my house with my ex-best friend."**_

"_**If he left you he must be stupid." he says then smirks "plus I could probably could take him."**_

_**I look at him like he stupid "You don't now who my ex is do you? I thought everyone knew." I pause and then decide he should know "My ex-boyfriend is Guardian Dimitri Belikov and he is her with my ex-best friend who is Princess Vasilisa Dragomirr." I say hoping he didn't cancel the date Dimitri thinking about that and confronting me made me sick.**_

_**He gasped at this new learned information. "Rose you're the person who the Princess always talks about and of course Christian."**_

"_**Yup that's us." I tell him **_

"_**Oh" he says to shocked for words.**_

"_**Lexy babe are you ok" I ask snapping my fingers at him I turn to stare where he is looking and come face to face with Dimitri with Lissa in toe. I see Christian behind them trying to carry those bags and still try to control **_

_**Jess who was trying to get to Dimitri. She was our daughter first because she twisted his wrist giving him no mercy like me but doing it quickly and effectively like Dimitri.**_

_**She walked away from Christian to hold Dimitri's hand surprisingly he didn't pull away.**_

"_**Roza we need to talk: he says in a voice that is final**_

_**Finally taking all this Alex says "Rose Christian do you both still want to go on a double date with Raven and I?" My savior I think to myself and kiss him not remembering our guest.**_

"_**Yea" Christian and raven say at the same time they have been going out for three months. Christian was only two and a half years older than Raven.**_

_**Lissa's anger sparked at the sight of Christian going out with another woman. Or in her case girl she is way to petty t be called an adult.**_

_**Dimitri tried to mask his feelings with his guardian mask but me knowing him so well saw pain in his eyes. What? Didn't they tell us to leave so we did and made good and they want a pity party. Hell no they must forgot who the old Rose was. Seeing this I lead Alex to the fountain and had a hot make out session for ten minutes. That is 'till we fail into the fountain. Good thing I wore black it thought. That was 'till the red became see through. Raven and Christian came to help us but us being us pulled them in.**_

"_**Rose" screamed but all I did was laugh that was till two big strong arms with a very familiar scent pulled me out.**_

"_**Dimitri let me go" I yell trying to get back in the water.**_

"_**No Roza we are going to talk now" he says and I pout**_

"_**There is nothing to talk about." **_**{A/N- cliché line yes I know but I could have writers block.}**

"**Yes there is and you know it. The less you struggle the easier it will be."**

"**Okay dimitri I will talk to you if we spar and go seven rounds best four out of seven win. If you win me will talk to you and to make this interesting be your slave for the duration of your stay or 'till I get so mad I punch someone." I shrugged "If you make me angry enough getting punched isn't surprising."**

"**And if you win" he asked **

**A wicked smile crossed my face. And he actually looked scared I laughed at his expression before "Well I was thinking you have to watch Jess when ever I want to go out for the duration of your stay." he has no idea how gifted he is.**

**When we got home I changed into some work out clothes. Raven and Alex joined wanting to see it so everyone was there Christian, Dimitri, Alex, Mike, Jake, Sage Monica, Raven, Lissa and I.**

**Dimitri and I warmed up and to my dismay he wore no shirt that was sure to distract me. But to my advantage my attire was a distraction for him also really for every guy in this room except Christian. But Lissa didn't think to seem so as she glared at Raven and watched Christian longingly. To bad I should bring the ring he was going to give her down and show it to her. That would have made my day but I'm sure Christian wouldn't like it sadly over time I have come to respect his feelings. But back to my attire I had on a sports bra that was little tight which everyone could see but in a good way tight, the way that feels like I have a little pressure on it.**

**Dimitri and I got into our fighter stance but sadly we still knew each other moves**

'**Remember the bet I tell him." he chuckled it wrapped around me like fine silk**

"**Oh trust me Roza I remember." I flinched at him calling me Roza **

**We tried to both wait the other out but it wasn't working. Striked out with my right foot but he saw it coming and blocked. Then came at me with a hint to my side. I quickly side stepped the move but didn't anticipate how quick he was next thing I know he was on top of me and said "dead"**

**It was like it was at the academy he was always better. Dang I put all I had into the next one and got a point. This when on for about five minutes 'till he pinned me and put the stake to my chest. This happened once again and then I I did something he didn't expect and straddled his hips and I won. This was it We both had three next one won. Desperate I I tried to trip him but his leg was fast and kicked mine from up under me I feel and before I could move he pinned me and had the stake at my heart "Dead'; he panted out of breath like myself.**

**Everyone went up stairs knowing that I lost the bet and had to talk to Dimitri.**

**He sat me down and said "Roza" I looked him in his eyes remembering us at the academy. "It's time we talk."**

**I sat back defeated I was going to have to fast this sometime and I guess that sometime was today.**

**I thought this as Dimitri asked me the question I'd been dreading.**

"**Roza who is Jessica's father?" he asked The thought of him being disappointed in me was so strong a single tear escaped and he wiped it while staring into the depths of my soul.**

**Barely a whisper I mumbled "You"**

**And with that word he…**

**Did you love it hate it review please give me ideas I only want you all to be happy**

**What should his reaction be should I end it soon…tell me I don't have writers block but your opinion is very welcome…and with that see ya later fan fiction…..**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks guys for the great reviews I feel all special…Lol…I will try to always update once a day …but I'm up for the changeling and if I can't get it up expect it by the week ends… I hope you all enjoy…**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the talented Richele Mead sadly I do not own Dimitri (tear)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Barely a whisper I mumbled "You"**

**And with that word he… walked out of the room showing none whatsoever emotion. I wanted to run after him but then I realized that he told me to leave I did nothing to him even though we were in a bad situation. He should have listened. He should not have told Christian and me to leave.**

**I walked out to go find Christian I needed a drink and I needed it now. As soon as I walked out, Lissa was in my face. I'm guessing she was mad. Ok I knew she was mad not just because of the bond but because it was written all over her face. I looked into the direction she just came and realized what had her off he horse. Christian was having a hot make out session with Raven. **

"**Go girl" I said forgetting about Lissa**

"**What how dare you" she says **

**I being confused asked "What"**

"**You cheat with my boyfriend and then you have my guardian's baby and never even tell him knowing that with my power I would get her taking away so she could be with Dimitri and I." uh-un no she just didn't say that.**

"**You self righteous spoiled priss. How dare you speak of trying to take my daughter." I yelled**

**But she interrupted me "Tried" she laughed "I told the guardians I heard your whole conversation and Jessica is leaving with us." **

**Ooh this girl wanted to get smacked I pinned her to the wall and got into her face -how Christian and Raven heard none of this was beyond me. "If you ever threaten me with my daughter I will kill you do you understand me." I ask as she whimpers.**

**Then the scent hits me and I'm across the room. I hate being man handled.**

**Dimitri turned to Lissa and asked if she was okay she shook her head and glared at me like I cared. I tried to be on my way but Dimitri stopped me.**

"**Rose" he said without a hint of emotion showing. **

"**Well now I feel like a child." **

**I mumbled to myself but guessing he heard me "He said your acting like one."**

"**Well unlike others Dimitri I had to grow up fast." I said thinking about Jess**

"**Why did you not tell me?" he asked anger finally showed on his face ok it was far passed anger he was pissed. Well to bad I'm mad my daughter let out a secret I didn't even know she knew but that's just Rose Hathaway's luck.**

**Before I could answer I was saved by Christian. "Hey Rose is everything okay?"**

**He asks me sympathy in his voice for what he knew I was going through.**

"**Fine. Um do you and raven want to do that thing where I'm happy and life is better" I say not wanting Dimitri to know what I was talking about. But apparently**

**he took it wrong because a expression of total disgust crossed his face,**

"**Oh not that definitely not that" I reassure him not knowing why when I was angry just a short time ago.**

**Lissa stood there not believing me. So she said. "Sure just like when you weren't cheating eith my boyfriend." **

**Before I could say something raven interrupted me saying "Listen here you little pyscho prissy spoiled crazy moroi, I don't appreciate the way you are talking to her. And I definitely don't like you insinuating that my boyfriend." she dragged the word out to tease Lissa while Christian blushed. "And my best friend cheated." she paused "Just because she sexier, better funnier and a whole lot of other stuff better than you don't mean you can go around being a Jealous gank." she yells **

**She turns around and head up stairs Christian and I follow knowing we are bout to get head over heels drunk.**

"**That was fun" I announce as I walk in our secret room**

"**that was hot babe putting her in her place in all." Christian says while she blushes.**

**Then I'm ready for a drink and I say "Christian your not here to socialize get to making my drink." I say in a patronizing tone**

**We all laugh at this and he deliberately goes slower so I pounce on him.**

**Seeing I'm winning Raven jumps in. "rose get off my man I want to practice," she pauses and then says " then we can finish pounding him."**

**Christian pretended to be scared knowing Raven wouldn't hurt him and would try to stop me from hurting him. **

"**Hey fire bot while we're sparring make some margaritas I have to be dimitri's slave why not be happy while I'm doing it. Also can you call Rhonda since I lost I need someone to watch her tell her I'm sorry she cant have the night off and tell her to let her have friends over."**

"**Sure thing Rosie." he new I hated that name**

"**So I'm guessing you want to die early because I'm pretty sure you calling me that can and will make that happen" I said so serious it mad my brain delirious **_**{A/N Lol I got that from Kesha }**_** he chuckles to hisself**

**And did the un thinkable he threw vodka one me that did it I took some champagne it poured it over his head. **

**Raven heard the commotion and then said " why do I always get invited to the parties late" as she started to throw ciroc on us.**

"**Very mature." I say and we all bust out laughing because when des rose say stuff like that. **

**I snuck away for a bit to go get Jessica. I was about to go back when the two people I least wanted to see caught me. Why cant I ever get away with stuff.**

**I was still wet so my shirt was see through by now and when I say Dimitri was staring I meant he was staring hard.**

"**Dimitri, Lissa." acknowlegde them both 'till I see a tear escape from Lissa's eye for some unknown reason I was about to wipe it. With further inspection through her mind I found regret. I brushed this thought off quickly so I could sneak back to our spot. **

"**Rose we need to talk" he said looking a little on edge he was about to lose it and the last time that happened it was out first time together in the cabin. As I thought about this I realized I hadn't been layed in like six months.**

"**I'm kind of busy right now." I say desperately wanting to leave.**

**Smirking he said "Sorry Rose but we had a bet and you have to be my slave."**

**I sigh knowing this " Yes I know Dimitri but I have a date to night and I plan on going on it." I say fustrated**

"**Not if I say you can" he said seeming to like my unfortunate situation.**

"**Dimitri please leave me alone right now I am a bit tipsy and I plan on having fun to night." I say**

**Dimitri glances at jess in my hands and says "well then maybe I should hold her." he said reaching for my sweetheart snatching her out of his reach.**

**In her mind her heard Lissa call me something like a unfit mother..**

"**No she is fine" I pause and use my puppy dog eyes. "Please Dimitri can I start tomorrow?" I ask as he melts under my gaze **

**But some how he had enough strength to say "Compromise."**

"**and what are you offering" I ask him timidly**

"**You have dinner here I won't interrupt but if I need something you have to go from the middle of your date to help me. Also just incase I need you, you have to sleep in my room." he looked scared to say the last part**

**I looked at him and kaughed. "That's all." I asked more of a statement "it could have been worst and you chose that?"**

**This was to funny not to laugh untill he said "Remember Roza your still my slave." he whispered sounding seductive or I was imagining it. "Well all right I will tell him we're having dinner here" I state as I shooed them down the steps away from the secret room.**

"**Change of plans Christian and Raven we're having dinner here Dimitri my master said it was okay." I tell them **

**So Raven and I go rade my closet for the right stuff to wear. I wore a black silk strapless dress. It flowed at my waist and came right above my knees. It was beautiful I wore red heels because the dress had a red sik sash. I looked hot and **

**Raven confirmed it she wore a purple dress that had a black belt and black heels we did our make uo and if it was us against Victoria Secret models the way the dresses made out body look we would definitely win.**

**I heard the door and went to get it. I planned on sneaking out to go clubing later but that was after we all went to the secret room . Just as Alex and I were about to kiss Dimitri called it went on like thay for the rest of the night. He called at the most inconvient moments say like when a very hot Englishman or Britain had his shirt off on my couch.**

**Plus adding to my fustration Alex kept trying to keep Christian away from Raven. Dimitri called again and that is when he asked me to bathe him.**

**Talking about being caught between a rock and a hard space. I asked him if it could wait but then he commanded me to kiss him but when I leaned in tryind to get back to my date Alex cam around the corner and saw…**

"**I….I…iiii I studder "um that bet you heard us do earlier well since he won I am his slave and told me to kiss him." Dimitri was laughing At my discomfort and then I realized he did it on purpose.**

**Sensing this Alex did the best thing evre he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder he told Christian and raven to tell the limo driver to pull around. And because Christian never called Rhonda we were free to go.**

**We were having so much fun at the club…That is untill I see Dimitri and "Lissa I tried to hide behind someone bumped into another guy and was about to fall that was when I realized it was Eddie**

"**My man" I said tipsy then kissing him on the lips then giggles**

" **Wow Rose you grew up" he said examining my body I blushed**

"**Yea so did you." I said looking at his great build the boy was buff and he pulled it off nicely.**

"**its been to long "he states**

**And before I can reply someone is pushed into me I turn around to see Raven fighting…..**

**Sorry guys it's the only way I know how to end a chapter by doing a cliffhanger…..did you love it like it hate it tell me who should Raven be fighting lissa another girl come on ppl I need your help to make this story the best it can be since im late I tried to make this chapter veryy long thanks for reading fan fiction…..**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks guys for the great reviews I feel all special…Lol…I will try to always update as frequently as possible…anyway my friend was going to kill me if I didn't post…..So I asked her who she should fight lissa ,Tasha a new person but the winner was you will have to wait and see lol I love being in control Also in her story she was going to kill Dimitri off I all but killed her how dare she only I can do that lol jk I said if she did I would put her in my story and kill her make it really long but she said if I didn't update she and an army of fanfictioners were coming to get me..Also just because I'm totally in love with Dimitri doesn't mean she will end up with him I might put myself in there and take him myself **_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the talented Richele Mead sadly I do not own Dimitri (tear)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**And before I can reply someone is pushed into me I turn around to see Raven fighting…..a drunken Lissa. Honestly I wanted to see my girl wipe the floor with her. For a second I thought about joining. My life was hell anyways why not have some fun. As I reached for Lissa someone pulled raven off. Did someone think I was about to stop this. Well they are wrong I grabbed Lissa by the shoulder and threw her down a little to tipsy to break anything but hard enough she would be sore as hell in the morning.**

**I reached for her again but strong arms wrapped around me. I tried to fight it. But it was no use I was to intoxicated. I soon realized that after I was pulled away it was Eddie who was holding me. I pouted but then came up with a plan. **

"**Eddie I have to go to the bathroom" I say before he could pull me to the side and I lose my chance of getting lost on the dance floor.**

**He looked at me hesitantly as he put me down. "Go Rose but if you aren't out in ten minutes I am coming to get you."**

**He obviously forgot who I was because I brushed him off as soon as the words left his mouth. Also he's never been here in this bathroom because there are two doors that goes to different ways. One to the other side one back where you were.**

**I stepped out the door to see Dimitri talking to a girl. I don't know why but this sparked a light of jealousy in me.**

**I walked over and because last time he saw me I was drunk and didn't sober up I went and pushed her out the way.**

"**What the hell Rose." Dimitri yelled**

"**Don't what the hell rose me who the hell is she" ii said pointing to the girl**

"**I will tell you only if you let her go." there he goes again making me feel like I'm five my own daughter's age**

"**Okay" I said letting her go.**

"**This is Chelsi." he said**

"**Hi nice to meet you" the girl said sounding scared**

"**Who is she?" I asked not having enough control to show my disapproval**

"**She" he said "is my date."**

"**What the hell when did you get a date?"**

**Obviously not liking what I said he responded "As soon as I heard you were going out with that Alex guy."**

**That made me mad "Well excuse me for having some fun but anyways where is your charge your not even suppose to be here without her. And don't even tell me bout Christian because Eddie dragged me away from him."**

"**Well maybe he should have you go around acting the same age as when we met, you're still childish."**

**I couldn't stop the tears that welded up in my eyes. "You have no right to say that because you you don't even know the half of it. I have raised a kid by myself without Christian I would have killed myself."**

"**Well that isn't my fault you shouldn't have cheated."**

**Oh no he just didn't. "Cheated! Cheated! I didn't cheat what don't you understand about that. I was helping him with something and he fell asleep. And you know what you deserve no explanation."**

**I walked away to go find Raven.**

**On my way I bumped into Eddie. "Damn it.'**

"**Rose." **

**I run away as fast as I can and look for Raven. I finally find her talking to Christian. I guess she was working him because she gave him a pouting face and I saw his anger subside. I guess I have taught her well.**

"**Will you two love birds quit it. Its killing me slowly."**

"**Oh hey Rose. That was so cool how you threw her on the ground. I'm sure she didn't expect it."**

**Before I could answer I was turned around in kissed "I fancied you my dear." the British accent wrapped around me**

"**I love the way you say that."**

**I kissed him but was then interrupted by Dimitri saying "Come on rose you still lost the bet."**

**Knowing I was going to resist he threw me over his shoulder. Before Alex could help me Dimitri gave him such a cold look that stopped him from trying to get help.**

"**Dimitri Christian is my charge I can't leave him." I said with a smirk on my face**

**The look on his face told me I was miserably mistaking "Rose you are still my slave therefore you must do what I tell you and Christian is with Raven so I'm sure he will be ok. He will be more than okay."**

**I hit him on the back 'till I realized I started to make my dress rise. I heard whistles from the back and I felt Dimitri tense. I gave up my attempt to get away from not trying to risk the rise of my dress. He finally put me down and I fond myself face to face with Chelsi. **

"**Why is she here?" I asked**

"**She is here because I thought since you were so harsh to her at the beginning that you should take her on a shopping spree tomorrow."**

"**What makes you think I will do that?" I asked**

"**What makes me know you will do it because you're my slave and I'm sure you wouldn't mind being hers."**

**I glared at him and then turned and looked at her she seemed pleasant enough maybe I could make her miserable enough to leave Dimitri alone.**

**I turned to her and plastered a fake smile on my face "Sure I would"**

**After that Dimitri realized I had something u under my sleeve and in for it.**

**Everyone was finally ready to go home and I complied. I was met by my beautiful little girl's face.**

"**Hey baby how was your night?" I asked knowing she would get to sleep telling me the story.**

**And so she did I put her to bed since she was already bathed. Being around her made me forget all my problems.**

**That night I fell into a deep dreamless sleep that actually left me comfortable.**

**I was woke by someone entering my room I turned to see Dimitri. Without thinking I smiled at him. Expecting him to smile back I got a smirk.**

"**You have no idea what happened last night." he said**

**I looked at him and then thought "we didn't" I said **

"**No" he all but yelled "but you did say you'd do something"**

"**And what would that be?" I asked putting my hand on my head having a killer hang over. **

"**You said you were going to take Chelsi out shopping and be her slave for a whole day for being so rude."**

**I looked at him like he was crazy but then recalled what I happened and what I planned on doing. I guess he remembered also because he face fell.**

"**oh" was all I could mumble**

**I jumped out of bed took a shower and put my clothes on. I wore a black strapless dress with leggings and black and red high tops. I put on a blood red sash on my dress. Picked up my purse, stake and other necessities and walked out the door. I went to the kitchen to get a donut and that's when I looked at the calendar.**

"**Christian we missed our concert last night." I yelled waking the whole house even though he was right across the counter…..**

_**Hey guys at first I didn't know how to go with this story but here you go I hope you enjoy it I didn't have writer's block buti wanted the most juicies twist ….bye…..also I now have a fiction Press my name is the same if you want to read my stories….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks guys for the great reviews I feel all special…Lol…I will try to always update as frequently as possible…**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the talented Richele Mead sadly I do not own Dimitri (tear)**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"**Ok hell no how did we miss our concert I'm going to kill someone." Christian yells**

**I think the situation over and remember how out of balance everything has been since Dimitri and Lissa have gotten here.**

"**I'm not sure ever sine they got here I have been off my square."**

"**Guardian Hathaway I require that you lower your voice."**

"**You know what Lissa, shut the hell up talking to me."**

"**Rose" Christian said warningly**

"**No you know what I'm getting tired of this shit," I paused "Get the fuck out of my house now before I make you get out." I yelled out**

**Lissa stood there shocked and it was then that I noticed everyone in the house was there. Then I heard a laugh I looked to see my little girl laughing which would have made me smile if she wasn't in Dimitri's arms.**

"**And what the hell do you think your doing?" I asked not at all feeling comfortable with my little girl in his arms.**

**Unlike Lissa Dimitri didn't flinch at my words. "I'm holding my daughter." he said so calm and simply it only made my anger peak, but before I could give out my cold scowl Lissa spoke **

"**Well Rose if you want to play that way I am going to make your life a living hell and do you want to know how?" she paused and glanced at Dimitri and Jessica "well you see I'm going to leave as you have asked but that means Dimitri must come."**

**I shrugged like it didn't faze me though I knew it did and she could see it in my aura.**

"**Well" she continued " I will not feel safe until Dimitri is happy and that I believe means him having full custody of Jessica."**

**She wouldn't if she tried touching my little girl I would kill her**

" **I think we shall take our leave today and you can say goodbye to the little bundle of joy who shall spend the rest of her life with me being her mom because you shall be so wrapped up in your guardian duties."**

"**You wouldn't." I said cracking my voice**

"**of course I would a young girl needs a responsible mother not some sluty cheating bloodworm of a mother."**

**Tears were coming out of my eyes as Lissa pulled out a cell phone and called guardians to come get her and make sure that a girl about the age of five with long brown hair with brown eyes are to accompany them no matter what happens she demanded that they take my daughter with them.**

**I looked at Dimitri and saw no emotion in his face. I turned to see Christian glaring and heard him counting, I also saw his hands hold fire a couple of times.**

**I tried to grab Jessica away from Dimitri and Lissa tried to stop me, not caring at all about her anymore I punched then kicked her. Before I got another one in someone was restraining me with one arm I looked to see Dimitri with Jessica still in his arms. I twisted his arm around and grabbed Jessica I told Christian and my other friend to follow as I ran they did and I lead them to my room. I locked every lock and went into my closet. I moved the cloths away and felt for the secret panel to let us out. I founded and pushed only my close friend new about this and it was them who were in the room. I ran in and they followed . As soon as we all were in we heard my room door being kicked open the room flooded with guardians ad we took our leave down the steps.**

**Sorry guys that its short im suppose to be doing homework but whatever review please I'm sorry it took so long….. I hape you for give me but its funny I actually said I wasn't goin to update until my friend did and her computer had crashed so its goin to b a while but I updated anyway I know u hate how lissa is acting I d too but I really don't like her in the book that's why she is the bad guy.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks guys for the great reviews I feel all special…Lol…I will try to always update as frequently as possible…**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the talented Richele Mead sadly I do not own Dimitri (tear)**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Spoke to soon five minutes after i heard the guardians leave my room Dimitri was behind us I was so surprised that I didn't know what to do.**_

_**He was the first to break the silence saying : I still know all your moves Roza."**_

_**Without permission a smile appeared on my face "Why did you come and leave her?"**_

_**I ask him not able to hide the disgust i felt towards her.**_

_**"Roza I love you and I want to be with you and i wont let anyone get in my way."**_

_**He reaches out his hand signaling for Jess to come here.**_

_**Without hesitation she ran and jumped in his arms yelling "Daddy"**_

_**I looked at Christian to see a hurt look upon his face I would have to talk to him later but now we needed to escape.**_

_**I walked over to Dimitri to whisper in his ear, " I will give you a chance and one only if you any in possible way mess up i will castrate you and tell our little girl you were eaten by sharks do you understand me?"**_

_**He cockily looked at me and said "I'd love to be that close to you."**_

_**I shivered with his breathe on my neck "if you get on my good side we can be even closer." i flirted back not being able to help myself.**_

_**He checked to see if anyone was looking let Jess go and grinded into my hips making me gasp "O trust I will be on it and other things."**_

_**I smirked just remembering how good he was in bed "well i cant wait"**_

_**we continued on our journey **_

_**We were heading to our complex in the city it was under "Rosemarie Mazur "**_

_**I was a good alias. The complex was huge but nowhere near as grand as our house i was going to miss it. Jess had fallen asleep and i handed her to Dimitri. The sight was breathtaking. **_

_**We were finally out side of out eight bedroom complex with a huge living room dinning room and den accompanied with seven and a half bath. I put Jess in her already made room while i lead Dimitri to our room. Within seconds of the door being closed he pushed me up against the wall kissing me hard...**_

_**hey guys sorry for not updating plz virtually kick mi butt...Also i need a lemon scene so i will update again once i get one hopefully will offeri love your stories and you have been with this story from the get go ...plz review im so sorry plz send me alemon scene plzzzzzzzzzzzz...**_


End file.
